


Beauty and the beast, but make it gay, vampiric and HanBing

by Miss_Mei



Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Chinese Actor RPF, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Character Turned Into Vampire, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reincarnation, Romeo and Juliet References, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: In the town of Xuzhou, bookstore owner Ji lived a peaceful existence with his father in their humble home above the shop, with his only son, Ji Xiaobing. Years ago, Xiaobing was the village outcast and stayed tucked behind the bookshelves of dusty old novels, but he somehow became a rich husband to the richest lord in the village seemingly overnight. How did the town embarrassment charm a rich husband when he was the most boring hermit ever?(It was simple actually, all he had to do was show kindness to the lord, and break a hundred year-old curse with true love. The ridiculously attractive hunk hidden in the darkness was a welcome bonus of course, with enough sense to appreciate his own beauty.)In other words, beauty and the beast, but edited to cut to the good bits in which vampire Hanyu loses his clothes magically, Ji Xiaobing is a reincarnation of a past beauty because I watched Jackson's 100 ways mv too much, and Gaston finally learns why no one likes him. Oh, and the mpreg fairy may pay a visit and bless the couple with some beautiful children in this mess of what was beauty and the beast
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing
Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971475
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never in my 20 years and 7 month old life watched a full movie of beauty and the beast, but I have a small niece and a pieced together knowledge of Disney and a love of making things gay according to my preferences at the time. I may have a bit of a Gao Hanyu problem, thus this story was born out of way too much time to think about how well Ji Xiaobing would fit Belle, and shove another CP in as well.
> 
> I'm putting this bit up for now, but I'm working on the rest and might post it in several chunks depending on the word count. Oh, and watch 100 ways by Jackson Wang, which is partly why there is the cliché of a reincarnated lover in this story.

In the town of Xuzhou, bookstore assistant Ji lived a peaceful existence with his father in their humble home above the shop. Ji senior was a spry old man at the ripe age of sixty five, his wife had passed on ten years ago from a short illness and left him the book store and a son, Ji Xiaobing, to help him with the business. Xiaobing was the cutest bachelor in the town, with hair that smelt like fresh roses, was silky to the touch, and matched the colour of the night sky, and plush lips the colour of vermilion, but everyone avoided him for the simple reason he was attracted to his own gender rather than the beautiful maidens of the town. The only reason the village had found this out was when he had to publicly refuse an offer of marriage from the richest man in the local area, who had unfairly pushed his youngest daughter onto the young master Ji. For some, his feminine figure and face provoked hate, so he reluctantly followed his father's instruction and wore an all round veiled hat and wore what could be considered rags to hide his body shape. No one agreed either about his education, because the men of the town traditionally entered the construction trade, and the young Ji remained at the bookstore, reading himself smarter in between customers.

Ji senior had received a request to deliver a horse cart of books to the house on the outskirts of town, the one that Xiaobing had regularly seen when he went out of town for new books with his father. It was grand, and probably beautiful inside, but thick iron gates and prickly stinging nettles surrounded the manor, that no one had been in for many years. The customer had offered triple the amount for the total of the books if they were delivered to the old manor. It was worrying for Xiaobing, to see his only family going on a dangerous trip, but the payment for the books would be enough to repair the hole in the roof, creaky floorboard and draughty door with spare money left over, so he had to let father go. He waved his father off, paid a visit to his friend miss Feng at the bakers for some more bread and fresh pastries, when he also organised the weekly meeting of the town book club at his home, and obediently opened the bookstore for the rest of the day as Ji senior told him he should. 

The best part of working at a bookstore was the opportunity to read all the marvelous books, whether they were old, dusty classics from years past, or recently printed novels about the class struggles around the world, the new genre of wuxia novels miss Feng liked to buy, or his favourite, the classic romance novel. Not any old romance novel, where the female protagonist is immediately swept off her feet, experiences family members trying to break the couple up and somehow they end up married with happy little children, but ones where the woman had more of a backbone. What fun was it if half the book was about how she obeyed the forced separation and pined from her bedroom? That was crap, and reminded him of the village clowns, or the two tough guys as they considered themselves, Yi Lai and Wang Qing. It gave him the shivers every time he saw Yi Lai smile at him from behind the tavern window, and if Miss Feng, or rather master Feng, was walking with him, Wang Qing oggling his friend like he wanted to strip him in the middle of the street.

On perfectly pleasant days when the bookstore was not due to open for a couple of hours, there was only one man who could ruin the good mood of Ji Xiaobing, and it usually went something like this-  
Ji Xiaobing went out to buy himself some soy milk and dough sticks for breakfast before the shop opened, and along the way home it was also normal to see him stop at the fountain and read whatever romance novel was his fancy while he ate breakfast. This harmless routine disturbed none of the other villagers, who were eating their own food at home as one would expect, but Yi Lai could never leave him in peace. "Good morning, Belle Ji, looking beautiful behind the veil today.", he would say in his sleazy voice, and Xiaobing felt like throwing the yummy dough sticks and milk up nine times out of ten.

"Good morning Yi Lai. If you had left me to digest in solitude, I do believe it may have been an excellent morning. I must go back to get ready for opening now, there is work to do.", he replied politely. The repugnant smile was replaced with a slightly more displeased smirk, thinking how unfortunate it was that the gauze did not hide the ugliness on the man's face like it hid Xiaobing's beauty from the world, as he took his hand off.  
"If you accepted my proposal, you would never have to work again, but you choose to stay in the shabby old bookstore with that old man. A beauty like you should be displayed and appreciated for the face behind the veil, not holed up with boring old books.", Lai always answered. A simple eye roll was more than enough effort to acknowledge the word vomit, and that was when he walked back home, to the sanctuary of his Yi Lai repellent novels. Stories of romance beyond his wildest dreams, old fashioned ballroom dancing in ornate dinner clothes and huge parties were popular this year, so his father had ordered a lot of different titles to appeal to all the women and men in the village.


	2. The vampire prince in the tower- oops, mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Xiaobing actually learns that the beast is a long forgotten ancient vampire Prince, that he's incredibly hot and also tells a neat story. Even if the story is filed with clichés, as long as he gets his hot vampy hubby, anything goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad porn coming soon lads n ladies, and lot of mindless fluff. I cut the rest of the drabble thing I've mostly written in half, so I think there's another 2-3k words to finish.
> 
> Happy reading, and don't think too much about vampire Prince Gao as a classic vampire. He's not like that, Hanyu only exists in this universe to be Xiaobing's hot sexy Prince charming ♪ヽ(･ˇ∀ˇ･ゞ)

When Ji senior did not return, rumours started to float around the village that he had been kidnapped by a beast, who lived in the manor on the outskirts of town after being cursed by a witch for his selfishness and vanity. Regardless of if it was the beast or just an ordinary common criminal who his father had got caught up with, Ji Xiaobing was worried something awful that he might lose the only family he had left, a very understandable feeling for an only child with no other people close to him. He could have gotten panicky and dropped the basket of bread he had collected in favour of stealing a horse and riding out to the manor, but that was silly, and if his father was in his position, he would think what the most logical plan of action was, then carry out the plan without putting himself in danger.

If Yi Lai was not such a slimy toad who would expect Xiaobing to marry him, or something equally as precious in return for some extra protection, the man would be the first person he told what he was doing. Unfortunately, the village's top hunter had tried to grope his ass when he was in line for the osthamus candy stall, so Yi Lai was definitely out of the question.

No, Ji Xiaobing would rescue his own father, without any help but his own brain and the old, fat mare in the stable to get him there, and prove he was no shemale as some particularly cruel people dubbed him! He took the bread he had just bought, some dried fruit pieces and a portion of braised fish in a container, along with his warmest cloak and the lightest veiled hat he owned, to the mare in the stable. The only other person who knew he was going to ride along the track to find his father was his good friend Feng Jianyu, who promised to work the bookstore for him temporarily and not alert anyone else until a whole month had passed without any form of word from either Ji senior or junior, so he could saddle the mare and disappear into the countryside in ease.

The mysterious manor house was not far from the village, but it was down some very dark and creepy roads that went all the way through the woods, that seemed to be an obscure maze of bare tree branches where there should have been blooming flowers. He did not have to wear his veil in the wilderness, since there was no one there with him to mock his femininity, but the material helped block some of the howling wind and snow, without blocking his view. Plus, it reminded him of the only normality in his life, tying his hair up and putting on his hats before he got breakfast, which was obviously hard to imagine anything being normal when he was going to a big, old creepy house to possibly rescue his father from an equally hearsay beast. The old mare rode on quite happily despite the dismal surroundings, so much so that Xiaobing did not notice the wrought iron gates in front of him until the horse headbutted the solid metal gate open. 

"When did you think it was a good idea to headbutt gates open you silly horse? My father would make me pay if you killed yourself, you are the only horse mother used to ride when she could still ride.", Xiaobing asked the horse rather seriously considering it was an animal that could not speak. He was so completely serious when he stared into the light brown eyes, that he did not notice the heavy Oak door opening, and a masked man darting out with a very scary looking ancient sword. The slight rustle of long forgotten robes and the equally abandoned steel of the sword pressed to his throat was more than enough to interrupt his horse Vs man staring contest.

The blade at his neck had already sliced through the material of the thick veil with no problem, so it was probably Tang or Damascus steel from an ancient collection. He should not have been analysing a sword that might kill him, but it was a great coping mechanism in his defence. "Ah yes, I am the son of the bookstore owner, I wish to check if my father is still here and then I can leave. So please take that sword away and let me look in your manor great master?", Xiaobing asked as bravely as he could, at least while a long pointy thing was at his sensitive white neck. The strange man made what sounded like a sigh, and merely tugged him along like a sack of flour into the hall, the warm, dry hall that felt very nice to be in compared to the wind outside. He even felt safe enough in the remote house, that he took his veil and cloak off for a breath of fresh air.

The sword welding stranger stepped into the light of the oil burning lamps, which revealed two things. One, that the lord of the manor was an extremely handsome man, with a high nose bridge, dark eyebrows and eerily red, almond shaped eyes with rare monolids, and two, he had two pointy white teeth, or more accurately, fangs, that almost peaked out from his dusky pink lips. He had only seen or heard of such teeth and eyes in western story books like Dracula, and they usually indicated that the individual was a vampire, along with the unnatural beauty and pallor. "Are you a-", Xiaobing started to inquire nervously, but the lord covered his mouth before he could say the word. 

"Before you ask, yes, I am a vampire, but there's a story to how I become one that doesn't involve me being evil or committing a sin worthy of a curse. You should be interested, you and your father run a bookshop after all. Please sit down and have some tea, it's lovely and warm in this kind of weather, oh, and call me Hanyu, Prince Gao Hanyu once upon a time.", his handsome captor said. All the time his face remained passive, like it was perfectly normal to be an ancient prince, vampire and owner of a reclusive manor. Nevertheless, if a man invited him to have tea on a soft chair, and he was in front of a comfortable fire, without flirting obnoxiously, he was not one to refuse the offer. The tea was steeped to perfection, and served in small jade cups like he used to enjoy back when his family was rich, preparation for his sudden storytelling session. 

Prince Hanyu poured a small cup of something red, probably blood but he was not about to ask when he could cancel storytime with the wrong response, and settled himself in an antique, gold leaf chair like he was still a royal after so long. When he sat in front of the fire, Prince Gao looked regal and every inch the dragon that was painstakingly embroidered on his silk tunic, despite the occasional dribble of blood that he quickly caught before it stained the gold fabric of the pleated skirt. Ji Xiaobing was glad to be gay, and a gay with a long dry spell of any good men, because he could not have appreciated the feast in front of him otherwise.

"When I was your age, I was suddenly intrigued by a mystery in the palace. It was when my mother was unfortunately murdered by a jealous concubine, I had little to do but play with the other officials' children, so we decided to find out why the concubine poisoned the empress when she would be killed immediately after. Concubine Sun first of all, did not die with a normal execution method, she had to be beheaded and burned, because the emperor discovered that a visitor to the dungeons had done the unspeakable. It was minister Zhao of punishments, I found out by chance, who turned her in the cell to become a vampire, but father could not say anything about the odd execution in fear for his own life.", Hanyu told Xiaobing. 

"So, umm, I'm sorry, how did you become a vampire? Why did you end up here instead of the palace?", the eager audience interrupted impatiently. It was understandable though, since the story was left on a seemingly peaceful end. 

The vampire sighed, "I had fallen in love with the only son of minister Ji of education, who looked exactly like you coincidentally, and to prove to myself that I was strong enough to fight the world to make him mine, I decided to confront minister Zhao. A silly idea now that I think of it, as I could have just read books with Ji Qingdao to gain his favour and ask father for acceptance. Instead, I confronted the minister for planning my mother's death, sorcery for turning concubine Sun, and deceiving the emperor, and he sank his fangs into me. It was so he never found out, but for me, I had to leave my family to keep them safe, thus I bought this manor, and the worst thing was to leave Qingdao without an explanation."

There were tears in the redwood eyes, but the prince continued, "Rumours were that he never married after my father had to announce me as dead, and died young from a broken heart without anyone else. I loved him, but somehow could not burden him with my new life, though he would have agreed, knowing his life after me disappearing. I have finally found him, sitting in front of me drinking tea. You must be his reincarnation, from your love of books, knowledge of the world, and the same tear shaped mole by your right eye, and I have never been happier. I am sorry that I am a beast, a supernatural creature who feeds on blood to survive, but I cannot be anything else thanks to my silly ideals from centuries ago.". Hanyu looked truly devastated, at himself, his past, and his problematic present, yet so in love with a man who he had never seen. 

Xiaobing felt happy, but confused, like he was thrown into one of father's romance novels and worse of all, he was the heroine! Stuck between the need to climb the handsome man like a beanpole, and the shock at being told he was the reincarnation of a man who had attached the attention of a centuries old vampire prince, he had more tea and oggled the prince. He had been thrown into a rather good romance novel by what he was hearing, and even a strong heroine would probably give in at this point, when there was a sexy beefcake in front of him who also seemed like a considerably good man between the sheets, judging by the fact that a plate of peeled apple had magically appeared during his story like he was catering to a beloved guest. In truth, the idea that he held the memories of a minister's son from centuries ago was quite fitting, with his ethereal beauty, love for all knowledge and the specific detail that the son had loved books more than anything else. 

The situation felt so natural, and he wanted to make the vampire happy, because the story was full of too much tragedy for a man who had seen time change from the dawn of the emperor's to the stagnation of the imperial court. More tea refilled his cup at the snap of fingers, and Xiaobing liked how easy it was to get along in the manor even more, when he did not have to move for anything, so nice he almost forgot why he went there. His father was in the house somewhere, and probably needed to be checked over. "I have one request first for Danxia, to see my father and ask him to be freed if that is possible. Please excuse him for his sins, for your Qingdao.", he asked politely, with a small bow. The man in front of him behaved in a way that suited a crown prince, not a monster that was called a beast, therefore he  
should be treated like one.


	3. The Princess bride, oops, technically groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The plot like my gravy thickens."  
> -Raj, The big bang theory Thanksgiving episode.
> 
> Basically, the plot, like Raj's gravy thickens a fantastical amount. The story like plot of how Prince Hanyu came to live in the old manor, his old lover that. never got to be and the crazy situation has already added some thickener, but when Xiaobing actively asks his father if he should become the Prince's vampire bride, the plot thickens beyond anything sensible. Father Ji of course says yes, because he wants his beautiful son to he happy. The dashing stallion of a vampire also has a suitably amazing ****, which features briefly in some terrible smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's, like, exactly what happens. From the story that started out as a HanBing edition of beauty and the beast, except the beast became a vampire, the damsel in distress isn't in distress at all, and he just wants to ride the royal pony for many years to come. I would apologize, but I rather like this version. The plot has thickened so much, it's a gloppy mess, filled   
> with fluff and some strong sex vibes, and finished with a final cup of fluff.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, and hot Hanyu put down the magically refilling cup of red liquid, "I should not have been hasty in keeping your father from leaving, but I was only doing it so the town's hunters did not try and kill me for no reason again. Let me fetch your father from the guest bedroom and then all I need to do is ask him to keep a secret or wipe his memories from the last week." 

Whilst he was still slightly upset at thinking he had lost his father, Ji Xiaobing understood why Prince Gao had to hide from ignorant fools like Yi Lai and Wang Qing, because they thought with either their dicks or their massive weapons armoury, without using the pink jelly in their skull first. So he nodded and waited patiently, which was more than he could do when the perfect love interest had popped out from the local creepy mansion and held his father in presumed comfort. It was all a far cry from what he expected when he set out to fight a bloody great beast to the death, therefore, the young bookseller came to one conclusion, Guanyin had blessed him with a husband for being kind.

Ji senior was healthy, well fed and eager to share the tales of the books in the huge library with his son, who was just glad his father was alright and not too shocked at the great story behind the haunted manor. When they got too deeply invested in discussing vampire powers and lore, they heard a short cough from the gilt chair. Of course hot Hanyu would want to correct any assumptions they had about vampires, he was the centuries old local representative after all! The books were all wrong apparently, as they were told to take note of what the supernatural beings were really like and there was a hint that someone should write a book about him. Xiaobing blushed like a maiden, but appreciated the request was made in all seriousness, and could be seen taking word for word notes by his surprised father. 

It was nearly by the time their long question and answer show finished, and both Ji senior and junior were ready to go to bed, which was no problem for the man with a hundred rooms to solve. "Xiaoming ShuShu, do you know your room from before, or should I take you there?", Hanyu asked, leading them up the massive staircase of wrought iron and inlaid gems. Whatever work he had had done before people worked out that he never aged was obviously of great quality, and it suited the overall grandeur of the manor without being gaudy.

"Danxia, I think this old man can find his room alone. Thank you for accommodating me and my son, who from his eyes wants to be close to you tonight.", Xiaoming replied tactfully. Whilst he was making what the gossipy maidens called bedroom eyes at Prince Gao, he felt like that was something his kindly old father definitely should not know about, and felt so scandalised, he buried his face in the navy silk of the vampires robe. Xiaobing wished there was the time to tell his father to not spill his darkest desire of snuggling close to the hottie and possibly riding his pony if it was not considered too big a leap from stranger to lover. Fuck, maybe he should come out and make up for the just over thirty years of non preferential celibacy, that would be fun for mr centuries old virgin too! After spending all his life hiding his sexuality, the control was non-existent right now, but he needed to consider something else very important, his mortality.

"Danxia, may I say good night to father and join you for the night? I will not be long, and I think we need to have a private talk about the future once I have settled a small problem.", he said quickly, before father went away. Hanyu nodded, as if he knew what was coming, and went to undress for the hours of 'sleep' even though he did not have to. To hold Qingdao in his arms again and see him happy in his company was enough for now, and if Xiaobing felt ready to commit to a life of immortality together, that was better. He was willing to do everything in his power to keep him safe, but Hanyu could only do that when Xiaobing felt comfortable to be turned and become a vampire bride.

Loving a vampire meant making a hard decision generally, the tough between dying at the natural time and spending an eternity with the sexy beefcake vampire prince, but with the help of his father, Ji Xiaobing could do anything. 

Ji senior wanted nothing more than to see his only son happy, because for the last one and a half decades, life for Xiaobing had gone on behind a veil or in the bookstore. Most of the town's men had enjoyed an active social life and lots of happiness, but the universe treated the kindest son of all like a criminal, merely for him liking boys and not wanting to marry a rich maiden, so when sweet little Bing-Er asked if his father would resent him for living an externally lovely life with the generous crown Prince he never knew to exist, the answer was simple. "Son, I have had the best years of my life by now and know personally that there is nothing more important than living life with someone you love. The town has stopped you from pursuing that, and I worried that I would die without someone to care for my most precious treasure, you.", he replied kindly, seeing tears roll down his son's face. 

Xiaoming felt like a weight had been lifted off his old and weary shoulders when he saw true excitement painted on the beautiful face, "If Prince Gao, even with his quirks, makes you happy like this, I think I could accept anything. You must not let my remaining life stop you from living yours Xiaobing, there are many more stories to be told yet, and I trust you will share them with the world for as long as you live. I give you my blessing to marry or whatever you want to do with your true love, become a beautiful vampire and make up for the misery you have lived in for most of your life by being happy with the crown Prince, it's what my wife would have wanted too. She said you would end up changing the world, but maybe not in this way, marrying a vampire and living in a huge house." 

Hanyu had almost given up on pretending to go to sleep, he was a vampire who did not need sleep, so really it was only to please the pretty human who looked like Qingdao. This Qingdao was more fun, unrestrained in showing his emotions and knew more than the original, as expected from a more developed world who had updated literature to reflect that knowledge. When Ji Xiaoming had delivered the cart of new books for the library, he had not planned to kidnap him, it just happened that the old man saw a glimpse of his uncontrolled fangs and pure red eyes, meaning that he was forced to take action so no one came back to kill him. Then, after a week of hosting the bookstore owner in a guest bedroom, his son arrived, his gold covered gates got butt in by a silly old mare, and the most remarkable likeness to his old love interest threw a soggy hat on his clean marble floor. It was the end to a life without companionship despite the immediate annoyance of cleaning the floor and drying the hat, and he had never looked back. Even if new Qingdao asked for the moon, he would try and get the moon. 

For the first time in his thirty years, Ji Xiaobing was busy primping his appearance before he rode the hot, seductive vampire Prince's pony into the sunset of eternal life. He even prepared his perky butt in the big claw foot bath tub, just in case Hanyu wanted to end his own centuries long dry streak and help him lose his virgin status, because he was never one to be unprepared for life's little, and hopefully big surprises. The best part of his unexpected sexy encouter was the fact that this gentleman actually spoke with his heart and tried to be honest with him about everything, unlike Yi Lai and his mysteriously gained 8 pack that no one had ever seen. Gao Hanyu was honest, laid all his secrets out and offered him a good life of guaranteed satisfaction. He was basically the perfect fairytale Prince charming, a once in a lifetime opportunity!

A slinky little minx, oh sorry, that was just Ji Xiaobing wearing some silky robes from an old wardrobe and after putting lip rouge on, entered the largest bedroom in the manor. In the bed was the most attractive man to exist, the vampire Prince Gao Hanyu, ready to give up on fake sleep, but he was stopped in his tracks upon seeing the cheeky human in the doorway. "Did you miss me Danxia? Ji Qingdao is here to be your bride, if you choose to accept my offer ", he purred. When he moved the curtain of lustrous hair from the right side of his neck, it could be seen that he had painted two crimson dots over his jugular vein. In black, he had written two words, bite me! 

"Xiaobing, are you sure that you want me to bite you and become like me, I do not care and would love to have you by my side, but tell me you want it? You would outlive your father and have to watch the world go through conflict, although we can just move around to avoid that.", Hanyu asked. He loved the idea, but it was much more work than being turned and living on humanely sourced blood to be a vampire. Although, when he started thinking of the forever crimson lips, velvety curtain of obsidian hair and the redwood eyes Xiaobing would have with the addition of his venom was encouraging to say the least.

"I have talked to my father, and he does not resent me for my decision. He still has time to see me, and wishes that we continue to pass the gift of fiction to the world, and most importantly, he wants me to be with you in every way Hanyu! I have waited all my life for you, so now is not the time to hesitate, I've done too much of that so far." his wise little minx replied confidently. Ji Xiaobing was a whole other person compared to Qingdao, but there was a lovely difference in Xiaobing, he was willing to fight for his happiness and would sacrifice his mortality to be with him. The sweet, titillating smell of the human's blood made him want to claim the food, embrace the food and enjoy it like a particularly fine wine. 

"I will try to be gentle, and numb the pain from the venom I have to inject, but I can only do that if you give yourself to me. Trust me with your life, so I can give you the gift of immortality.", the vampire whispered in his deep, Barton's voice. Between the sound of his lust, and the feeling of the bare erection underneath the thin silk of the underpants he wore, that magically disappeared along with his upper robe with a click of his fingers, the bride was hard and leaking. A click of Hanyu's fingers made his clothing vanish too, meaning that he fell straight down on the long and thick vampire cock and immediately made the blushing virgin see stars. It was at that precise moment that Prince Gao sank his fangs into Xiaobing's jugular vein, and was hit with a wealth of pleasure unbeknownst to him, sweet blood, warm heat and the knowledge that someone loved him. Moans of satisfaction were the only thing coming from his bride, even as the usually painful venom got injected and he stopped feeding.

Who knew a creature of the night was so good at sex? Well, the new young lord of the manor knew now, since he was pretty sure that his blood was going to scramble if it had not already, but he never felt a thing. His preparation had paid off and not only was he married, turning into a vampire that would forever look like a vogue model, and would live in a luxurious manor house, now he had the greatest fuck since sliced bread! His virgin body quickly climaxed upon the sensation of being filled, and that was it for him, for some considerable amount of time so he could rest after such an adventure. He fell asleep wrapped in muscular arms, still speared on the magnificent pony, yet he did not really care. Prince Gao Hanyu was his husband, and he could live out immortality doing what he loved, riding the big and long pony, telling stories, and maybe even raising a family if that was possible. 

Twenty five hours later, after he had slept the post orgasmic exhaustion off, successful turned into a bloodsucking beauty, yes he had checked in the full length mirror if he looked as good as he thought he would, and drank his first meal. Hanyu was there when he woke, dressed in resplendent auburn robes with golden dragons embroidered on the front and back, smelling like a snack. He was overwhelmed by the scents he could pick up with his enhanced sense of smell, like the cinnamon from the Fengs bakery and ginger from his favourite ginger chicken coming from Hanyu, subtly spicy and ever so sexy. "I feel an insatiable hunger for you Danxia, I need to drink from you.", he remarked hoarsely, hands wandering all over the portion of broad chest exposed by his casual robes. Shrugging, Hanyu simply moved the shoulder of his upper garment down and pointed at his neck like it was the most obvious thing to do.

Blood, or his first meal to be exact, tasted like his sexy vampire prince, with underlying notes of honey and liquorice, a complex sweetness tinged by an addictive spiciness he could not quite identify. The best thing was that he did not have to worry about hurting his husband, because he was not a human who would die from blood loss, and he would not get any side effects as he had drunk his fill the night Xiaobing had the best possible first time in bed. When he finished, the two little puncture marks healed up and the new vampire could think clearly, and notice that they should probably get dressed and meet his father for lunch, because Gao handsome Hanyu had helpfully filled him in on the fact that he had slept through a day and spent the morning eating, while he also got very handsy and the had to change the sheets again. The newlyweds found some vaguely matching and most importantly clean clothes, and dressed quickly, in black for Hanyu and another set of auburn silks for Xiaobing.

Life has been interesting to say the least for sixty one year old Ji Xiaoming, now he has a royal crown Prince son in law, who was an ancient vampire, and then his existing son Xiaobing has completely fallen for the Prince and enthusiastically agreed to join his new husband in immortality. He was going back to the bookstore when he had made sure his son was alright, so no one came hunting the beast, and felt like some people needed to know the truth. He had already written a letter to the rude young man who kept bothering his precious son, Yi Lai, telling him to give up because little Bing-Er was a happily married man, and secretly wrote one for Wang Qing in which he told the subordinate to leave his current position, and pursue his own life honestly. If Qing was not such a sleazebag, then Feng Dayu might actually marry him and they could run the shop together when he wanted to have a break. Geez, at least his son knew when it was time to give up, and when to pounce on his prey for the best results, even if the prey ended up being a supernatural crown Prince. 

Speaking of his son, who decided to appear as he finished making lunch, the boy had not changed much despite his turning. "Good afternoon Bing-Er, how was your sleep, or should I say, how's the vampire life with Danxia charming?", Xiaoming asked cordially, hoping that he would not offend Prince Gao.  
"Baba, I missed you! Yu-Er made me these pretty clothes just like his, and I swear, I cannot keep my hands off him. He's a good husband Baba, I think we could do anything together, oh, and he smells like cinnamon and ginger now I can smell everything like he does.", Xiaobing sang happily. His redwood eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and he looked like he belonged where he sat, next to a true Prince and dressed like a princess. Ji senior felt his heart warmed by the sight, his son eating his favourite ginger chicken and salt egg congee, and curled up with a kind husband. 

Hanyu felt bad enough for taking an old bookseller's only son to be his bride, and then it looked like his Xiaobing wanted to stay at his manor for the moment, instead of going home with his father and running the family business. It was selfish to keep such a lovely person for himself, holed up in a manor house, even if the house had a huge library and they could practically move the business there, but he wanted to keep his husband close. Without the relaxing scent of sandalwood and amber, Hanyu would probably go into a panic and hunt him down. That would just ruin all the restraint he had built up in order to stay hidden and make them move away 

"Danxia, I can see you thinking, and it's painful to see my son in law so conflicted. Me and Bing-Er knew this would happen, but I am the one who encouraged him to be honest to his emotions, and I know a young man or two from the village who will help with the businesses. Xiaobing is yours, and as long as you come to visit me frequently in the village, I can rest knowing my child is living his best life.", he said, hoping to clear the inherent awkwardness in the room. Hanyu's frown lifted dramatically, and he went back to playing with his husband's hair, almost like he was a cat, but a very large six feet tall cat that walked in two legs and drank blood to survive. The idea was amusing, as Xiaobing was already part cat, by the way he loved meat and spent most of a quiet day sitting in the corner reading, sometimes dozing off at the end of a novel. He had enough memories to manage to not see his son everyday, while the two newlyweds were just starting a long life together.

Xiaoming left after dinner, back to the bookstore and to relieve master Feng of the business, with a set of new clothes from his son in law and a pot of noodles and chicken soup from his son. Despite craving, and requiring blood, Xiaobing still had a healthy appetite for human food, and promised that he would become the best cook in the world with the wide variety of ingredients he could afford now. It was lovely to see the old books, the slightly chaotic kitchen and the living area of the flat above the bookstore again, and when he put the pot of soup on the stove, after lighting a fresh fire, all the smells of home settled in place. The letters for Yi Lai and Wang Qing were on the way, so he should have some new employees soon if they were that desperate to charm a lady with knowledge, and everything was right in the world.

Not needing to sleep was a bit odd at first, but the moment Gao Xiaobing worked out how to make the best of his vampire abilities and new, abundant resources, he had a good routine going. They cleaned up the rest of the manor to its former glory, including another huge, western style ballroom surrounded by a sweeping set of bejewelled staircases and the dining room with the fine mahogany table. Hanyu taught his husband dance, from the formal dancing of the Ming dynasty imperial court, to the intimate wedding dance of the Qing, and when they could not focus on dancing, they had copious amounts of extremely amorous sex, in many different places and positions. The bolts of material in the 99 spare bedrooms provided lots of dressmaking possibilities, and they started operating a small business of handmade clothes, oh, and Hanyu offered calligraphy services, to increase their income for when they wanted to go travelling. 

As the sky faded into hues of pink, orange and lilac, Xiaobing liked to sit in front of the library windows and indulge in a new hobby, writing, with hot vampire Prince at his side giving suggestions for his story. The first book was something close to his heart, a tale of two ancient lovers, two outcasts, one reincarnated and one waiting patiently, that fell in love with each other at first sight, dedicated an eternity to their love and spread the message far and wide that true love always exists. Love may be out of reach, obscure or seemingly important, but everyone has a chance, and if you do find that special someone, by no means should you say no, or hesitate. There is a whole other life once you find the other half of your soul, as Hanyu and Xiaobing proved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mpreg fairy was put off for now, but she will strike the next one shot. Look out for our vampire rabbits and their manor full of children in the future


End file.
